


The Last Death

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Henry Morgan is dying for the last time





	The Last Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge 'Solitary'

Somehow this felt different. He didn’t know what had hit him, didn’t care. He would be glad to go. There’d be no-one to mourn him. Some would miss him, but those he’d last loved had already gone: Jo taken by a viral infection in less than a week; then just months later Abe, who, after a full day, had gone to sleep and never woken. Finally, his time had come.

They found his body later that day, partially covered in the freshly fallen snow. He lay curled on his side, a faint smile on his face and completely at peace.


End file.
